Clipping a Robin's Wings
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: Wally and Dick have a fight, Joker breaks out of Arkham, and Zatanna has to watch as he finally gets to carve his bird. (Post-Auld Acquaintance, pre-season 2.) (AU where Roy didn't leave) WARNING: Torture and bloodshed ahead, some harsh language. Chalant, Hinted Spitfire. Daddy!Bats, Brother!Wally (Cover is from Under the Red Hood, Jason Todd's death scene.)
1. Chapter 1: Crushed

Chapter 1: Crushed

 **Me: Okay, so this one is gonna be a bit depressing (translation it's extremely depressing.) This is in no way related to Sidekicks Take Sick Days Too, so the Team doesn't know who Robin is. Also, this is kinda AU where Roy didn't leave after Auld Acquaintance, and instead stuck around for a while, doing missions with the team. Dick is fourteen, Wally is sixteen, and Roy is eighteen. BTW, originally I forgot he was eighteen. LOL!**

 **Disclaimer: Wow…long intro…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Me: Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Disclaimer: Oh yeah. Omni owns nothing. Wow this is really weird…**

 **Me: What?**

 **Disclaimer: Calling you Omni.**

 **Me: Oh. I see…whatever. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Wally was tired. Scratch that, he was _beyond_ tired. He was wiped out. They'd just returned from a mission in the pouring rain, which didn't look like it would clear any time soon. They'd all taken quite the beating, and he'd had a rough past couple of days. He was ready to snap.

So, when Dick rounded a corner and bumped into him, causing him to spill his mug of coffee all over the both of them, he was more than happy to take it out on him.

"Really man? Watch where you're going!" he yelled at him.

"Whoa, chill bro! I'm sorry!" the younger teen yelped, reeling at his friend's outburst.

"Don't tell me to chill! I _am_ chill!" he snapped back.

"Why are you being such a jerk about it? It was just coffee!" Dick cried, a look of hurt crossing his face.

"It's not just about the coffee Robin," he growled.

Dick groaned. "Not this again!"

"You couldn't stay outta my way tonight!" the speedster continued, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"Well I'm _sorry_ for making you miss, but my girlfriend was in trouble! What was I supposed to do, let her die?" he asked, crossing his arms.

By this point, Zatanna and Artemis had heard the commotion and come in. They watched the exchange as both boys began to fume.

"Guys, calm down it's not—" Wally cut Zatanna off.

"And what was that crap about talking to the thugs? Didn't Batman ever teach you to stay focused on the fight instead of petty conversation?"

"Conversation? Wally, I was _trying_ to distract him so Arty could get an opening!"

"It almost got us _killed_!"

"But it didn't!"

"But it _could have_! Whether it did or didn't isn't the point!"

"Really? Because in my experience—"

" _Your_ experience?! Oh I get it, you, the high and mighty Robin, mister "I was the original sidekick," think you're better than us!"

"What? What are you even talking about?"

Wally ignored the question. "So you're telling me your _experience_ makes it okay to put us in danger?"

"No, dammit, no!"

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I wasn't _trying_ to put you guys in danger! I just didn't think h—"

"Exactly! You didn't think! You _never_ think! One of these days you're gonna get us all killed, just like your parents!" he blurted without stopping to consider what he'd said.

There was a collective gasp, and the two noticed the others had joined them. Roy growled, low and dangerous. He was the only one besides Wally that knew the meaning behind his words, how much it would hurt him.

Dick was sent reeling. He kept opening his mouth to say something but he found himself unable to form a sentence. After a moment, he whirled away and ran from the room. If Wally had bothered to look, he would have seen what Zatanna had. The tears flowing freely from beneath his domino mask.

She glared at him and raised her hands. "Kconk mih nwod!"

Wally grunted as some invisible force knocked him on his rear. He was about to shout at her, but by the time he got up she was gone, probably after her boyfriend.

Roy stormed forward and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Wally. _Alone_ ," he ground out.

The others hurried to get out of their range, and for once Conner didn't eavesdrop.

Once they were gone, Roy let Wally go, then flattened him with a right hook. The sixteen-year-old yelped and clutched his cheek.

"What the hell man?" he whined.

"How could you _say_ that to him? You just-I…you heartless son of a bitch!" he spat. "You just took his greatest weakness and used it to _crush_ him!"

"I—"

"Not to mention the fact you did it in front of the Team. In front of his _girlfriend_. He was _crying_ Wally! Do you have any idea how uncool that was? You _know_ Dick Grayson doesn't cry, not unless he's hurting," he pointed out.

Wally paled as he realized the gravity of his words. Even as he swallowed the blood Roy had drawn with his punch, he knew the archer was right. Dick was fragile, but he rarely showed emotion in front of people. He'd always blamed himself for the death of his parents, and Wally had just used that blame to stab him in the back.

"What did I do?" he groaned, more of a statement than a question.

"You messed up, _bad_ ," Roy bit out.

"I…I have to fix this…," he began.

"Yes, you do," he stopped him, shoving him toward the hall Dick had just run down.

He jogged at normal speed and found that it led outside. He expected to see Robin and Zatanna sitting on the beach, knees drawn up to their chests and talking quietly as they so often did now.

Instead, he found several alarming things. Stuck on a tree branch, billowing in the wind from the storm, was Robin's cape. On the ground below it, his communicator. Under the communicator sat a wet piece of paper.

He picked it up, stomach churning at the sight of blood on the corner of the tattered sheet.

* * *

 _'Dear kiddies,_

 _Time for me to clip this birdie's wings._ _ **Permanently**_ _._

 _Catch me if you can!_

 _-J'_

* * *

His heart stopped and he let the note flutter to the ground. He grabbed Robin's belongings and stumbled inside.

M'gann looked up, worry crossing her features as she took in his pale face and trembling hands. "Wally? What's wrong?"

He looked up, his eyes filled with terror.

"R-Robin and Zatanna…they're gone,"

"The Joker has them."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Wow…*crawls into corner to sob***

 **Disclaimer: *backs away slowly***

 **Ezra: *rolls his eyes* I'm gonna go hang out with Jack and Ben…fangirls, now I get it!**

 **Me: *Hera, Sabine, Astrid, Gwen, and Tooth are somehow there, crying with her***

 **-SWGJOC227**


	2. Chapter 2: Calling Home

Chapter 2: Calling Home

 **Me: I have like…the whole story done so…**

 **Disclaimer: The North Wind fans are gonna hear you, run!**

 **Me: *hides***

 **Disclaimer: Omni doesn't own Young Justice, though she does now have both seasons on DVD \o/**

 **Me: YAY! *ducks as a shoe comes out of nowhere***

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I know that look, lol. Get it from my family all the time! One time, I swear my cat gave me that look.**

* * *

Robin's first sensation was pain. He let out a low groan. His shoulders and wrists ached, and he felt a familiar wet and sticky sensation on his face, indicating how he'd been subdued. Pins and needles poked at his feet, and he had a killer headache.

"Robin? Are you awake?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

He opened his eyes, albeit with much difficulty, and looked around. His hands were chained together above his head, further attached to the ceiling by a pulley. His feet were shackled together and to the floor, but he wasn't gagged. Zatanna wore the same chains, but she had an inhibitor collar on her neck to stop her from casting spells.

"Yeah Zee, I'm up," he grumbled.

"Thank God," she breathed. "You've been out for—"

A wicked cackle filled the empty room.

Their captor had returned.

* * *

Wally was dreading this call. Batman was overprotective of his protégé as it was, but Bruce Wayne was even more overprotective of Dick Grayson.

 _'Kid? What is it?'_

Thank the lord Barry had answered.

"Uncle Barry, I need to talk to Bats. It's about Robin," he requested solemnly.

 _'You'll have to wait. He's in Gotham tracking Joker, who broke out of Arkham last night—'_

"I know he did. He was here, about forty minutes ago. He has Robin and Zatanna, but we don't know where. We waited to report in case we spotted him but no luck. He left a note, Robin's cape, and both their coms. We know at least one of 'em is injured too. He's threatened… _promised_ to kill Robin this time," Wally cut him off.

Barry paled instantly, looking sick.

 _'I'll get him on the line.'_

After a moment, he heard the roar of the Batmobile's motor. The man's face appeared on the screen.

 _'Speak.'_

He was all business because it was Joker. There was no emotion behind the word.

"We kind of have a lead on Joker," he hedged.

 _'What do you mean_ _ **kind of**_ _? Wally, I'm in no mood for—"_

"He was here. At Mount Justice. We'd just gotten back from a mission and he went outside with Zatanna. I went out to check on him and found this," he held up the note.

Batman scanned it quickly with his eyes and for the first time Wally saw fear on the face of Gotham's most feared vigilante.

 _'I'm on my way.'_

He hung up. Wally sighed, running a hand through his red hair.

This wasn't going to end well. Not for him, Robin, or anyone else.

* * *

Zatanna and Robin watched in anticipation as Joker turned the sharp butcher knife over and over in his gloved hands. He stalked towards Zatanna and traced it along her cheek.

"This your girlfriend Robin? How pretty," he murmured hauntingly. He pressed the blade down and she whimpered as it drew blood.

"No!" Robin shouted, struggling against his restraints as he began to laugh.

"Please don't hurt her! Do whatever you want to me just please don't hurt her!" he cried desperately.

The villain turned to him.

"Begging Robin? How pathetic," he smirked. "By all means, continue."

"I swear if you just let her go, I won't fight you. I'll let you do whatever you want to me, and I won't try to stop you. Just _please_ don't hurt her," he pleaded.

He seemed to contemplate the boy's offer as Zatanna stared at him in horror.

"Fine, I won't hurt your precious girl little bird. But she stays right here," he smiled menacingly. "I want her to hear you _sing_."

He moved over to Robin, who braced himself as the knife sliced open his uniform.

He fought back a scream as he began to carve.

 _J_

It stung. Blood leaked from the wound that began at his collarbone near the center of his chest.

 _O_

He let out a small whimper of pain but still did not scream. He knew it was what he wanted, but Robin refused to give him the satisfaction.

 _K_

Zatanna could hardly stand to watch. He was doing this for her. If—when—they made it out of this, she was going to kill him for being so stupid.

 _E_

Joker was growing impatient but he held his rage back. He would get his way in this, one way or another.

 _R_

Robin knew this wouldn't be the last of the torture. But he remained stoic as the madman began to cackle.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" Zatanna yelled tearfully. Unlike Robin, her father hadn't trained her not to show emotion. She was sobbing openly, and Robin knew the Joker was relishing the sound.

He sliced a line beneath the word, underlining his branding on the fourteen-year-old's chest.

"Well, that was fun. But you know what? I'm bored of that toy. Good thing I'm spoiled," he said, the words chilling both captives to the bone. He reached down and traded the knife for a gleaming crowbar. Zatanna bit her lip and closed her eyes, looking away as she heard the slam of the weapon against Robin's stomach. She heard him gasp for oxygen as the air was forced from his lungs. Before he could even catch his breath, she heard it once again. But this time it was worse.

She could hear the crack of his ribs.

And finally, he let out a wail of agony.

"Ah, there's that lovely voice I enjoy so much. You really should start a band," Joker sighed happily.

He punched Robin in the face and he tasted blood.

"Anything to say, Boy Wonder?" he asked as he finally drew air.

Robin looked up and spat the red liquid in his face.

"F-fuck you," he panted.

Joker scowled and hit him in the side with the crowbar, once again knocking the air from his body.

As he groaned, Joker wiped the blood from his face.

"So rude. And I thought you at least had some manners. And watch your language bird-brain," he reprimanded, shaking his index finger tauntingly.

Robin coughed and more blood spattered onto the floor.

Joker hit him again, and again, and again. After a few strikes, he moved on to Robin's legs. It was when he felt his shin-bone snap that he swore loudly.

And a single tear fell from beneath his mask. Joker saw it instantly.

"Crying Robin? Why I'm disappointed. And here I thought you Bats were better than this. Frankly, this whole playdate has been a bit underwhelming," he complained.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty whelmed," Robin huffed, smiling. His teeth were covered in blood, though the offending liquid already trickled down his chin.

Joker frowned.

"We'll just have to change that won't we?"

He backhanded Robin with a loud crack. Displeased that not so much of a gasp left the teen's lips, he moved to the side. He took hold of the chain that attached Robin's restraints to the pulley on the ceiling.

"Why should I get my hands dirty when I can just let the machines do the work for me?" he pondered aloud. He yanked and Robin groaned as his arms were pulled further. As the force increased, his leg began to protest and he whimpered.

Then came the gut-wrenching pop of his shoulders being ripped from their sockets.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer: …Damn.**

 **Me: Should it bother me that I take such pleasure in writing torture scenes?**

 **Disclaimer: Probably…yeah.**

 **Me: Oh well. WEEEEE!**

 **Disclaimer: *backs away slowly and gets in his car and drives away***

 **-SWGJOC227**


	3. Chapter 3: And That's Our Show, Folks

Chapter 3: And That's Our Show, Folks

 **Me: Wonder where Disclaimer went? I swear he's gonna get himself fired.**

 **Wally: Why am I here? Where is here? What happened to the speed force?**

 **Me: Wait, you knew you were trapped in there?**

 **Wally: Well yeah, it was pretty obvious I wasn't dead. Cartoon logic, remember? No body, no death.**

 **Me: True.**

 **Wally: Where are we?**

 **Me: The fanfiction studio.**

 **Wally: Looks more like Microsoft Word.**

 **Me: …**

 **Wally: Wait, why do you have a tire?**

 **Me: Oh, heh, long story. Now uh…*whispers something***

 **Wally: Oh! Uh, Omni doesn't own Young Justice.**

 **Me: Good job! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Wally rubbed his eyes. He'd been looking all night. They'd gone through every warehouse within a two hundred mile radius of Happy Harbor since Batman had arrived, and even with his super speed it still took a couple hours.

* * *

 **(For reference, Robin was out for an hour, which is how long it took Joker to get them to where he's holding them and restrain them. His torture session took another hour, and this is just minutes after his shoulders were dislocated. Okay, back to what we were doing.)**

* * *

"I don't get it. How could he have gotten so far on foot?" Artemis complained, tenderly sitting on a crate. She was sore from standing so long.

"I doubt he was on foot anyway. Joker may be strong but I'm not so sure he could carry Robin _and_ Zatanna very far on his own," the speedster reasoned. He'd dealt with the man before, not just with the Team. The last time he and Robin had faced him together, it hadn't been pretty.

"Maybe he went by air," M'gann suggested.

"Nah, Joker doesn't own a jet. Besides, we'd have heard an engine," Roy pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed.

"What if he went by boat?" Conner spoke up.

"But there's nowhere for him to dock," Artemis refuted.

"Car?" Rocket added.

"No tire tracks," Batman supplied.

Wally was getting frustrated.

He looked up sharply when he heard Kaldur roar in anger and smash a crate. The normally level-headed Atlantean was losing his cool.

"Ugh, Hello Megan!" M'gann suddenly said, smacking her forehead.

"What?" Wally inquired.

"We haven't considered the possibility of him not being in a warehouse," she reminded them.

"It's his MO," Roy argued.

"What about that abandoned factory we went to last month? That drug bust?" Conner realized.

"It's perfect for him, and the only way there is by boat!" Artemis added pointedly.

"How far?" Batman growled.

"Half an hour off the coast of the Cave by motorboat, nowhere to land the Bioship," M'gann said.

"Let's move!" Wally exclaimed, a spark of determination lighting his eyes.

* * *

Zatanna chewed her lip as the clown cut the chains holding Robin's arms. He fell to the damp cement floor with a thud, the rainwater splashing. He groaned as he struggled to draw in shallow, shaky breaths.

Lightning flashed through the hole in the roof, briefly illuminating his face. Thunder boomed.

"Sounds like a collapsed lung there Boy Wonder. Such a lovely sound," he chuckled.

The teen grunted weakly as he was kicked in the stomach.

"Stop! Just stop it! You'll kill him!" Zatanna begged.

Joker raised an eyebrow.

"On the contrary my dear. There are many things you can do to the human body before it reaches its limits," he murmured menacingly. "And I know…"

He raised his crowbar and hit Robin with a sickening thump.

"Each."

 _Thump._

"And every."

 _Thump._

"ONE!"

This time, he kicked him in the ribs and Robin cried out, rolling onto his back. He panted heavily, struggling to remain conscious.

"Why are you doing this?!" she wailed sorrowfully.

"Why? Honestly, you act like you barely know him. Do you know what this bird has done to me?" he returned, feigning hurt. "He's never told you about his great Uncle J?"

She shrieked in anger and struggled against her shackles.

They looked up at the sound of a motorboat engine in the distance. Even Robin managed to roll back onto his side to look toward the doors.

"Ah, I'm sorry to leave you on such a note, but I simply _must_ be on my way. That was such a _wonderful_ show ladies and gents, hope to have an encore _very soon_ ," he promised. He moved towards the door and opened them, but paused. A flash of lightning lit up his face long enough for her to see his devilish smile.

"But, before I go, I must _insist_ you accept this souvenir," he said.

 _ **BANG!**_

An agonized scream erupted from Robin's bloodied lips as the bullet struck him in the stomach.

"NO!" Zatanna shouted.

"Hope you all enjoyed, and have a… _terrific_ night folks."

He was gone.

* * *

The group saw Joker's boat tear away from the shore as they docked, but they didn't bother to pursue. Instead, Wally practically leapt from their vessel and zoomed toward the building. He skidded to a stop in front of the open door, and gagged.

He could already smell the blood.

A steady stream of water trickled down towards him, tinted red.

"Wally," Zatanna gasped.

He looked at her, and followed her teary gaze to the bloody mess that was his best friend.

"Dick," he breathed, running at normal speed towards him, boots splashing in the puddles on the floor. He dropped to his knees, splashing water everywhere.

There wasn't an inch of him not covered in it.

His hair was wet and sticky to the touch, and it was clear now why the water had changed color.

"Oh God…Rob? Can you hear me?" he whispered shakily, removing his mask.

To his surprise, Robin's eyelids slid open. Though, rather than their normal bright electric blue, they were dull and glazed with pain.

"W-W…," he coughed, unable to continue. More blood trickled down his chin.

"Shh, shh. J-just hang on. Don't try to talk, okay? You're safe now," he soothed. "Oh God."

He was already openly crying.

Wally knew it was bad. Like… _dying_ bad. He could tell both his shoulders were dislocated, and that his leg was clearly broken. He was bleeding heavily at one shoulder, but what really drew his attention was the other collarbone. He scowled at the name carved into his pale skin. He attempted to clean his friend's chin of blood, but there was just so _much_.

"Wally!" he heard Roy call. He heard the splashing of boots that paused right behind him.

"Holy shit…"

More splashing and suddenly Batman was knelt next to him, hands hovering uncertainly over his son's head before smoothing his hair back.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Wally said in a choked voice.

"No. Somewhere else," the man responded, scooping Robin into his arms with a swoosh of his black cape. In one swift moment, both were gone, already headed for the boat.

He noticed Roy was staring at him, as were Artemis and Zatanna. The young magician had Artemis' arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"What?"

"Dude, your suit…," Roy hedged.

He looked down at himself and attempted to swallow the bile rising in his throat.

He was covered in Robin's blood.

Dick's blood.

His _baby brother's_ blood.

After a moment, he turned away, crawled into a corner, and threw up.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Wow…What is wrong with me…**

 **Wally: Good question…**

 **-SWGJOC227**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow of Death

Chapter 4: Shadow of Death

 **Me: I'm updating really fast…**

 **Disclaimer: Too fast…**

 **Wally: What is this thing you call too fast?**

 **Me: *high fives* Oh yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* We don't own Young Justice.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest 1: I do this to him because I love him.**

 **Guest 2 (Ch.1): Continue? Okay. *throws chapters***

 **Guest 3: Good. I was going for terrifying. I mean what?**

 **story magic: Thanks!**

 **(I'm obsessed with this song after seeing The Last of Us Part 2 trailer.)**

* * *

Leslie Thompkins was used to seeing bad wounds and being on duty more than she'd like too. Being the Bat Family's personal physician was a pretty demanding job.

But she'll never get used to the Batman crashing through her office door with a dying child in his arms at two thirty in the morning.

Except this time, he had a bunch of worried teenagers trailing behind him.

To say the least, she was startled.

"Batman, what the hell—"

"No time, he needs help," he interrupted.

"Well I can _see_ that," she huffed. "Bring him in here."

She herded him into a room at the end of the hall, shutting the door in the Team's faces, despite their angry protests.

Wally needed air. He needed space. He stumbled outside, still in uniform. Luckily, this early in the morning, there weren't many people around. He stood in the pouring rain, letting it soak into his bloodstained suit. Although it was rubber, the offending red liquid had stuck to him. The rain helped to wash it away, but he could never wash away the guilt.

The raindrops began to mingle with the tears and he looked up at the hand on his shoulder. He was crushed in a hug from his uncle, which he readily welcomed. He sobbed into Barry's chest, who patted his back awkwardly. He loved Wally, but he wasn't too great on the comfort thing. Still, he let his nephew stand there and let his emotions run wild.

Wally's reddened eyes looked into his. "He…he was…," he trailed off and buried his face in his shirt again.

"He _broke_ him Uncle Barry! H-he was all bloody a-and he was in so much pain," he hiccupped, voice muffled.

The older speedster rubbed his back soothingly.

"He's gonna be okay, Kid, you know how he is," he reminded him.

Wally sniffed. "But what if he isn't? I t-told him such _horrible_ things…what if h-he d-doesn't forgive me?" his green eyes reflected such remorse and sadness it broke Barry's heart.

"Wally, this is Dick we're talking about. _Of course_ he'll forgive you. He loves you, and he knows it's mutual. You two are _family_ ," he promised.

The redhead seemed to ponder this for a moment, then nodded quickly, sniffing again and wiping his face with his glove.

"Now why don't we get you somewhere warm and dry, huh? We can come back later," he suggested.

He made a noise of agreement.

* * *

It'd been _hours._ Four, to be exact, but who was counting? Oh yeah, Wally. To a speedster, four hours was more like four years.

Artemis looked annoyed and smacked his arm. He looked confused before realizing his knee was bouncing so fast it was a blur.

They'd all changed into street clothes and gotten dry. Since then it had stopped raining. They'd called in Alfred, and several of them had given blood transfusions. Batman hadn't left the operating room.

Finally, Wally couldn't take it anymore and stood, leaving the building. He walked down the street, taking deep breaths to avoid freaking out. As he continued his stroll, he spotted a young woman and her small family sitting on a blanket. She had a German shepherd tied up behind her, which made Wally smile as it reminded him of one of Dick's two dogs. Somehow, he'd convinced Bruce to get him a puppy when he was nine, a golden retriever mix he called Sadie, and later on Alfred had bought them a black German shepherd named Ace. Beside her sat a young boy playing with a teddy bear, probably no older than six. He looked a lot like Kaldur, save for the fact the Atlantean had webbed hands and gills.

She was tuning a guitar, the case open in front of her, already containing a few bills.

He paused as she began to play.

 _'I walk, through the valley, of the shadow of death. And I fear, no evil, because I'm blind to it all, and my mind, and my gun, they comfort me. Because I know, I'll kill my enemies, when they come.'_

She had a nice voice, Wally mused, and he recognized the song as one Dick used to play on the piano. Despite, being a superhero, high school student, and the son of a billionaire, he still managed to be quite adept in the fields of art and music.

 _'Surely goodness and mercy will, follow me, all the days of my life. And I will dwell, on this Earth, forevermore. And I walk, beside the still waters and they, restore my soul. And I can't walk, on the path of the right, because I'm wrong.'_

Almost involuntarily, Wally found himself bobbing his head to the music, and he soon noticed others had gathered to listen as well. Her dog was relishing in the attention too, as children had begun to pet her joyfully. The little boy was making his bear dance along.

 _'Well I came, upon a man, at the top of a hill. Called himself the savior of the human race. He said I come to save the world, from destruction and pain. But I said how, can you save the world, from itself?'_

Wally whistled along with her and the little boy smiled at him.

 _'Cause I walk through the valley of, the shadow of death. And I fear, no evil, because I'm blind. Oh and I walk beside the still waters and they, restore my soul. But I know, when I die, my soul is, damned.'_

The crowd clapped and several people dropped money into the case. Feeling generous, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. Being the friend of a billionaire had its benefits on your birthday.

He carefully put it in the case, and the woman saw it. A stunned expression crossed her face, before she hugged him graciously. "Thank you, thank you so much."

He blushed madly as she stepped back. "It's nothing."

He shifted nervously when she took his hand. She placed something small and plastic in it and closed his fingers over it.

"Let it be a good luck charm," she whispered.

He smiled and nodded, before turning to head back to the office. He patted the dog's head, who licked his hand.

He looked at what she'd given him and chuckled.

It was a guitar pick, ironically bearing a black lightning bolt against a white background. He stepped into the building, ignoring the bewildered looks the others gave him at the dopey grin on his face.

* * *

It was another hour and a half before there was any news.

Bruce walked into the room, his cowl down and gloved hands rubbing over his tired face.

Wally and Roy shot to their feet, the former's hand vibrating nervously while the others looked dumbfounded by the reveal of Batman's identity.

It was a Flash thing.

"How is he?" he inquired worriedly.

"Stable," he responded gruffly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Roy growled impatiently.

"Maybe," another one word answer.

It was a Bat thing.

"Be honest with us, we can take it. We're not five," Conner demanded indignantly.

The hero let his hands drop to his sides. He looked at them solemnly with deep blue-green eyes.

"Both his lungs were collapsed, his spleen was ruptured and there was so much internal bleeding it was like trying to patch a kiddy pool that had been attacked by a pack of feral cats. His collar bone is broken, both his shoulders were dislocated, one of 'em bad enough that there's a chance it'll never fully heal. Two ribs cracked, four broken, and he's got so many stitches in him he might as well be a teddy bear," he rambled tiredly. "Shall I continue?"

They all looked resigned at the news.

"Leslie's listed him as critical," he added, rubbing salt in the metaphorical wound.

Wally put his head in his hands. After a moment, he looked up.

"Bruce, do you have a piece of string?"

* * *

Wally twirled the guitar pick over and over between his fingers, staring into the black lightning bolt and willing it to suck him into oblivion so he didn't have to face Dick if—when—he woke up. It was tied to his neck with a piece of grappling wire Bruce had given him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but instead of Barry, this time it was Bruce, who sat down next to him. He too had changed into street clothes. He smiled at him in a rare display of affection. The boy had become just as much a son to him as Dick, he was over at the mansion often enough anyway.

"It's not your fault," he reminded the sixteen-year-old.

The vigilante had read his mind. He'd been mentally kicking himself since Dick had disappeared at the Mountain.

"If I hadn't yelled at him, he wouldn'ta been out there where that psycho could get to him in the first place," he argued. "He would have been inside with us, getting dry and having a good time."

"Maybe, but if he managed to take down Zatanna, who's to say he couldn't have beat the rest of you? Joker may be crazy, but he's also smart, powerful, and cunning. Just because he's human doesn't mean he doesn't have more tricks up his sleeve than Robin has gadgets in his belt. He's no walk in the park Wally. He's dangerous," he pointed out.

Wally nodded.

"Besides," he added. "It's not like you tortured him. In fact, you saved a lot of time searching for him. We could have been out there all night before we realized where he was, and by then he probably would have been dead."

"I guess…he's gonna be okay, right?" he asked again.

Bruce pursed his lips. "Honestly? I couldn't tell you. But this is Dick Grayson we're talking about. Knowing him? He'll be just fine."

The teen grinned.

"Yeah Bats, you're right," he decided.

* * *

Artemis sat down next to Zatanna, who's knees were hugged to her chest, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that Zee," she apologized, knowing it must have been hell to see her boyfriend beat nearly to death.

"Not your fault," she muttered in reply. Her blue eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm gonna have nightmares about those screams. The smell of his blood, the sight of his tears. That bastard's evil giggle every time he hit him with that stupid crowbar. He did it for me. He gave himself up _for me_. Why would he do that?" her voice broke.

"Because he loves you Zatanna. More than life itself," she answered comfortingly.

"I love him too, Arty. _God_ I love him too, but how do I do it? How do _you_ do it? Stay together knowing every time he goes out on patrol or on a mission he might never come back? That your last words to each other might be radio protocol or an SOS?" she questioned.

"Wally?" she squeaked.

Zatanna nodded.

The archer shrugged. "Well, I know his uncle will protect him when I'm not there. And when I am, I watch his back. If I don't go on a mission I know I can trust Dick to watch his back," she admitted. "That you _all_ watch his back."

"So you're saying I just shouldn't worry about it?"

"Oh God no! Worry, always worry. It's what holds you together. But just trust him, yourself, and your friends to keep him safe," the blonde settled.

"It's just…ever since I lost my dad to fate it's been so hard not to think about what might happen if something goes wrong," she said.

"I get it. I'm the same way every time I hear about Central City on the news, to know that Wally might be in the middle of it. But you gotta learn to get used to it, or it'll never work," she explained.

The younger girl nodded again.

"Now why don't we go get some coffee and food for everyone? Looks like they could use it," she suggested.

Zatanna looked around and could tell she was right. Even Wally looked like his energy supply was running low.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: That felt long.**

 **Disclaimer: And kinda rushed.**

 **Wally: Do you really feel that way?**

 **Artemis: Shut up Kid Mouth, before I hurt you.**

 **Wally: Got it.**

 **-SWGJOC227**


	5. Chapter 5:Put It Back Together Again

Chapter 5: Put It Back Together Again

 **Me: Wow, how are we already done?**

 **Disclaimer: Because you decided to throw out the epilogue because it was too depressing?**

 **Me: Tru.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Zatannagurl: …I think we would get along well…also thanks! ^_^**

 **Story magic: Thanks, and here ya go!**

 **Guest: Aww thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Omni owns nothing!**

* * *

He awoke to a beeping sound. Like a _really annoying_ beeping. And voices that just wouldn't shut up.

He heard Bruce. And Wally. It occurred to him that Alfred was here too.

Then there was the pain. It was all over. Not as bad as before, but still.

"Can't a guy get a little sleep around here?" he croaked jokingly, electric blue eyes cracking open.

Wally whirled.

"Dickie-bird?" he murmured, at his side in an instant.

"Hey Kid Mouth," he teased.

The speedster huffed in mock hurt, but the joy on his face betrayed him.

Bruce appeared on his other side, thumb rubbing over the top of his free hand. He realized one arm was in a sling, the other lying on the bed. His leg was encased from the knee down in a bright red cast. He could feel the bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen, and around his forehead.

"Hey Bruce," he whispered hoarsely.

"Hey," the older man replied quietly, tears stinging his teal eyes. "You gave us quite the scare."

Albeit painfully, Dick nodded. "Sorry."

"Pretty sure Zatanna had a heart attack," Wally joked.

Dick's eyes widened. "She's okay?"

"Right as rain," he answered jovially.

"Hey Alfie," he greeted the butler.

"Glad to see you awake, Master Richard," he responded kindly.

"Can you go get the others?" he requested.

"Of course, sir," he agreed, quickly walking out to the waiting room.

"How'd you—"

Dick cut Wally off. "Are you joking? It's the _Team._ Of _course_ they're here."

Wally grinned. "That's true."

* * *

Zatanna was chewing her thumbnail when Alfred bustled out.

"Master Richard is awake, he's been asking for you all."

It had been two days. For most of the first, Dick had been on a ventilator. For the rest, the Team had taken turns sitting vigil at Dick's bedside while the others waited in the waiting room or slept in the plastic chairs.

They shot to their feet in a matter of seconds. As they entered the room, they were overjoyed to hear their friend's signature giggle, though it sounded pained.

Artemis froze.

He and Wally were looking at a picture on Dick's phone. It was her at school.

 _With that freshman_.

"You?!" she cried.

He met her gaze mischievously.

"Told you we'd laugh about this someday," he prodded.

"Well, I'm not laughing Boy Blunder!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

But after a moment, they were all unable to keep from bursting out laughing.

Dick paused after a few rounds of chuckles, his ribs protesting.

Then Zatanna finally regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Can Dick and I have a minute?" he asked. "Alone?"

Dick paled.

 _Oh God._

He suddenly realized he was screwed.

The others filed out quietly.

"Traitors," he muttered.

Wally threw him a devilish lopsided grin, then retreated.

As he walked away, he correctly guessed the fourteen-year-old was sticking his tongue out at him.

If one wasn't in a cast, Dick would have crossed his arms indignantly and pouted.

Instead, he met his girlfriend's eyes as she sat down on the bed next to him, careful not to jostle his injuries.

"So how long have I been out?" he rasped. She seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Two days. Do you need some water?"

He nodded graciously.

As she stood preparing a small cup of the cold liquid, she took a moment to look him over properly.

His right arm was in a sling, but she could still see the beginning of the letter J stitched in black thread on his collarbone. The nutcase had permanently branded the love of her life, for which she was _extremely_ pissed. His whole face was heavily bruised, which continued down to his chest beneath the white t-shirt they'd put him in. He was wearing gray sweatpants that covered his cast. He wasn't as ghostly as he was before, but his skin was still pretty pale. He had an oxygen cannula in his nose, though it was a miracle it wasn't broken. He had a bandage around his forehead and both his wrists, probably from the restraints. Underneath the shirt, she knew there was a long ugly looking stitched up incision from surgery, and she could see the stitching on his other collarbone where they'd had to remove a bullet. He was sweaty, and she knew some of his wounds were probably infected. There were probably a cocktail of painkillers in his IV bags, and she wondered how he was even awake. His hair was a _mess._ _So_ not asterous.

…He was rubbing off on her too much.

He had a few stitches on his bottom lip, but that didn't stop him from smiling like a dork. She was captivated by it. Sure his smile was gorgeous before, but his deep blue eyes made it stand out even more. She'd never realized how perfect his teeth were. Surprisingly, the Joker hadn't knocked any out or chipped any.

She helped him drink from the straw and he cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he said, much easier now. He was blushing with embarrassment.

"So," she started.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" he squeaked.

"How could you let him do that to you? He could have _killed_ you!" she snapped.

"I couldn't let him do it to _you_!" he returned.

"Well you—"

"No Zee! I wasn't gonna stand there and do nothing while he hurt you! I care about you too much!" he spat.

She reeled. Dick looked horrified at what he'd done. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

She stopped him. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just…I couldn't believe you'd do that for me."

"And I'd do it again Zee. Because I love you," he promised.

She kissed him, careful not to harm his lip.

Even if she had, he wouldn't have noticed. Or cared, for that matter.

* * *

It was almost a week before Dick was able to get up and move around. Bruce hated to see his son so broken and not be able to do anything about it, so instead he spent his time in the Bat Cave, looking for Joker.

Luckily, his friends stuck around to pick up his pieces and glue them back together.

"Alright Dick, easy now," Wally eased.

With a soft grunt, the acrobat stretched the exercise band out with one arm testing his shoulders, repeating the action with his other arm.

"Good work. Looks like your arms and shoulders are back in working order," Leslie mused, pleased with her charge's effort and her own medical skills.

"Thanks Doctor Thompkins," he said, sweat trickling down his brow which he quickly swiped away.

"Hey, all I did was fix you. _You're_ the one doing the physical therapy," she praised.

"Do you think I could go home?" he begged.

"No way, Dickie-bird. You're comin' to Mount Justice with us," Wally interjected.

"I really don't need—"

"The kid's right. I need you under constant surveillance, Dick. I really don't think Bruce can do that right now," Leslie cut in.

"Leslie I can handle myself—"

"Dick, you're hurt. You could have _died_. When will you learn to accept the fact that even _you_ need help sometimes?" she huffed in exasperation.

"When hell freezes over?" a voice suggested.

Artemis, Roy, and Zatanna were standing in the doorway.

"She's not wrong," Dick agreed with a chuckle. "Agh!"

"What's wrong?" Leslie inquired quickly.

He smiled painfully. "Hurts when I laugh," he admitted.

The others giggled and he feigned annoyance.

"'S not funny!" he whined.

"I'm sure you'd feel much better watching TV at Mount Justice, Dick," Artemis said.

"Besides, I can repay you for saving me there," his girlfriend prodded.

"Uh uh. That's _my_ job," Wally argued. "To tell him how sorry I am."

"Shh shh! Look!" Roy pointed to the TV on the wall.

 _'And in other news, Joker was captured and returned to Arkham late last night in serious but not life threatening condition after a fight with the notorious Batman, who almost seemed to be holding a grudge against the criminal.'_

Dick's eyes lit up. "Thanks Bruce," he whispered.

Zatanna whispered something to Roy and Artemis. Then, she whispered it to Dick. He nodded and stepped back.

Artemis swept Wally's legs out from under him. He yelped and Zatanna held her hands out.

"Ekam siht roolf eci!" she casted.

The wooden floor frosted over and Wally slipped and fell back on his rear as he tried to stand. The second time, he fell flat on his back and skidded away.

This sent everyone, even Leslie, into peals of laughter. Dick ignored the pain and slid down to the floor, giggling uncontrollably. The only one _not_ laughing was Wally, who spent the next five minutes trying to stand while they tried to regain their composure. Finally, Zatanna melted the ice, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"N-nice work Zee," Roy gasped, clutching his stomach.

"Beaten by a little ice Kid Mouth?" Dick prodded, wiping tears from his own eyes as he fumbled to stand with his cast on.

"Oh ha ha ha," Wally complained, helping him up with a scowl. But even he had to smile at the grin on his young friend's face.

Yes, Wally decided, Barry had been right. Dick had forgiven him.

Because that's just who Dick was.

And Wally, being the good friend he was, decided to make it up to him anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Kaldur found them both asleep on the couch with their girlfriends, the title screen of "Star Wars" playing on repeat on the television of Mount Justice.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: I loved writing that scene. BTW in my headcanon Dick loves Star Wars.**

 **Disclaimer: That story was cool. I'm just glad you didn't use the epilogue.**

 **Me: Oh, I will. Just as a standalone story.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh God I'm scared.**

 **THE END**

 **-SWGJOC227**


End file.
